


That Fluffy Feeling

by Kuzuriolu



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuzuriolu/pseuds/Kuzuriolu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Pokemon AU) Ever since she was little, Peko has always wanted to touch a Pokemon's soft fur. However, most fluffy Pokemon have always fled from her. But when she encounters a fluffy Pachirisu by the dojo, she's determined to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Fluffy Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do a Kuzupeko Pokemon AU. I may do some more of a Pokemon AU later, but for now, here's this! This fic is unbetaed. Also, the circumstances with Peko and Kuzuryuu are the same, just that this universe also has Pokemon and changes as such.

            In all her years of being a Pokemon trainer, all Peko Pekoyama ever wanted was to be able to feel the soft, fuzzy fur of a Pokemon. Well, maybe that wasn’t all she had ever wanted, but to her, it felt like the most crushing desire in the entire world. However, try as she might, Peko was never able to capture a soft, fuzzy Pokemon for herself. Every time she tried, the Pokemon would be scared away by her fierce nature. It was even an accomplishment if she managed to get close to one without it running away instantly. For Peko, it seemed that her dreams of owning a fuzzy Pokemon would always remained unreached.

Peko often spent her days training in the Kuzuryuu dojo, sometimes with her sword, and sometimes with her Pokemon. According to other yakuza, it was important that she master both the art of swordfighting and Pokemon battle. Both were very important skills needed in order to fulfill her duty as bodyguard to the heir of the Kuzuryuu Group: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. Of course, Peko was already considered one of the best in both, but she still found it necessary to train every single day in order to maintain her rankings.

It was one day that Peko found herself outside the dojo after training, when she noticed rustling in the bushes nearby. Wild Pokemon from around the area would often come near the dojo and the gardens in order to enjoy the fresh atmosphere, but never did Peko ever get a chance to get very close to them. Perhaps, she thought to herself, this time would be different.

From out of the green pushes popped a very curious Pachirisu. Bits of berries and leaves were stuck to its cheeks and its fur looked softer than a blanket. Peko’s eyes widened when she noticed the EleSquirrel Pokemon. Pachirisu was one of the many Pokemon she had heard about from various trainers, many of them complimenting its soft fur and ability to store electricity within its adorable cheek pouches. She had been able to see a Pachirisu once or twice before, but not up this close before.

This was her chance. Peko slowly approached the Pachirisu as the various colorful berries growing in the bushes distracted it. Perhaps, in addition to stoking its fuzzy white fur, she could capture it as well. Pachirisu would make a powerful and cute addition to her Pokemon team, after all. But how was she to go about doing that?

She could battle it, knock it out, and then capture it, but… She watched the small, adorable Pokemon begin chewing into another berry happily. Could she really hurt a Pokemon so adorable like this? Surely it would be mad at her afterwards, and it wouldn’t let her lay a hand on its fur. Besides, that would add a lot more to her already startlingly fierce demeanor. Then what? Could she befriend it and ask it to join her? But the moment she would get close to the Pokemon, surely it would run…

Peko brought a finger up to her neck, where a single Pokeball dangled from a decorative string tied around her. Perhaps she could fight it, but be as gentle as possible, so not to hurt it too much. That wasn’t impossible, right? Besides, this Pachirisu looked rather weak, and only a little bit of damage from her Pokemon should knock it out… right?

Her mind made up, Peko unhooked the Pokeball from the necklace and pressed the button to expand it to normal size. Her heart beat rapidly within her chest as her excitement grew. Would she finally be able to get her hands on the fluffy Pokemon she had always dreamt of?

“Go!” she whispered as she tossed the Pokeball. With a clunk, the Pokeball hit the ground and opened up, releasing a flash of white light. From it, emerged a noble, ocean blue Pokemon, toughened from years and years of countless battles.

“Samurott,” Peko addressed her Pokemon. “This is our chance to get a new, fluffy friend.”

Samurott nodded and set her eyes upon the electric Pokemon, determined to follow her trainer’s wishes. For as long as Peko could remember, Samurott had been her partner. The first thing she was given as a baby was a sword, and the second thing a newly hatched Oshawott. They grew up together, trained together, fought together, won together, lost together, learned together… She couldn’t remember a moment where Samurott wasn’t at her side when she needed her to be. Though Peko certainly did desire a soft Pokemon, it did not mean that she disliked her partner. In fact, her Samurott began to show an interesting in smaller Pokemon as well, wanting someone to play with and converse with rather than fight with for once. That being said, Peko did have other Pokemon, but for whatever reason, they had trouble getting along with Samurott. Perhaps they too were just afraid of how strong she was from so much training.

“I want you to attack Pachirisu, but only very gently, okay? Don’t hurt it too much…” ordered the swordswoman.

Samurott let out an affirmative cry, but not so loud as to scare the EleSquirrel Pokemon, who was still focused on munching on the sweet berries growing amongst the bushes.

“All right. Samurott, use Aqua Jet!” commanded Peko. As instructed, Samurott shot off, encased in a current of rushing water at top speed. The unsuspecting Pachirisu had no time to move out of the way as the Formidable Pokemon slammed into it, knocking it against a nearby tree and sending it flopping to the ground. Upon noticing how much damage she had done, Samurott instantly slid to a halt, worried that she had hurt the Pokemon far too much.

Peko gritted her teeth. Had she chosen a move that was too much for the poor Pokemon to take? Perhaps she should have gone with something much safer, like…

Her train of thought was cut off as Pachirisu jumped to its feet, turning to look at the Pokemon and trainer that had just attacked it. It seemed to be rather angry with the both of them, allowing electric sparks to flare from its cheeks. Such an unexpected reaction caused both Samurott and Peko’s eyes to widen with surprise. It looked like though it had taken some damage, it was still perfectly able to keep battling.

“Um…” Peko wondered what she should do next. She didn’t want to hurt it much more, and it was already very angry with her…

But she didn’t have time to pick her next move, because Pachirisu decided to flare up with an electric charge, sending a current to Samurott and electrocuting her with all its power. Samurott grimaced as the electricity faded away. An electric attack like that was super effective against Samurott, and therefore harder for her to brush off.

“Are you all right?” Peko called to her partner. Samurott gave an affirmative grunt. “All right, then use Razor Shell, carefully!”

With the speed of a jet, Samurott withdrew her left seamitar from its scabbard. Standing on her hind legs, Samurott lunged forward with the seamitar in hand, aiming to slash at the EleSquirrel Pokemon with it. However, Samurott was not fast enough. Within the blink of an eye, the Pachirisu had already jumped up into the air, leapt onto the top of the seamitar, and bounced up onto Samurott’s helmet-like shell. With a powerful burst, the Pachirisu let out another electric attack, this time more powerful than before. It hit Samurott much more directly, as it was standing on top of her.

“Samurott!”

Samurott collapsed to the ground, the electric charge still coursing through her body. She was not defeated, simply paralyzed, but that left enough time for the enraged Pachirisu to leap right off the Pokemon and scamper off behind the dojo.

Peko ran over to her partner, crouching beside her. “Are you all right?” she asked her Pokemon. In response, Samurott attempted to nod with its paralyzed condition. Quickly, the swordswoman whipped out a paralyze heal she had within the pouch slung over the shoulder her sword wasn’t.  She sprayed the medicine on her Pokemon, and instantly healed her.

Samurott lifted her head up, a disappointed expression on her face. She tilted her head down and closed her eyes, as if to apologize to her trainer.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Peko told her. “It’s not your fault. I was being foolish in asking you to hold back. Clearly, Pachirisu was stronger than I anticipated…”

But Samurott still looked upset with herself and hung her head, guilt spread across her face. In order to reassure her, Peko reached out and began to pet her head. Though it wasn’t soft and fluffy like she had always dreamt of, Samurott’s smooth, cool shell felt just as nice to her in that moment.

“There’s always other chances,” she told her partner. “We’ll catch that fluffy Pokemon one day. One that will be your friend. I promise you.”

This seemed to cheer up the Formidable Pokemon, and she gave her trainer a weak smile as Peko continued to stroke her.

Their moment was interrupted, however, by the sound of footsteps approaching them. “Hey, Peko? What’s going on here?” said a boy’s voice. It belonged to Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Peko’s Young Master. As heir to the Kuzuryuu group, he held a high position of power, and enemies from other groups often had their sights set on injuring him. His small build didn’t help, either, as people often assumed he would be an easy target. Though he didn’t know how to use a sword and wasn’t quite as good at battling as Peko, he was still tough in his own right, though he didn’t look it at first glance.

Peko stood up and turned away from her Pokemon. “Hello, Young Master,” she greeted him. “Samurott and I were training, that’s all.”

Kuzuryuu’s eyes drifted over to the Pokemon that lay on the grass, looking weary from her fight. “Who in the world were you fighting? Samurott looks like she’s pretty beat up. That’s not like you guys…”

She looked away, her face growing red. As his powerful bodyguard, Peko wasn’t sure how to admit to the boy that she had simply been battling a normal Pachirisu, and ended up allowing it to beat her. “I was just trying to catch this Pokemon, and I wasn’t being careful, that’s all…” she admitted to him, trying to cover up the whole truth.

“Must have been some Pokemon,” muttered Kuzuryuu as his eyes scanned over the condition Samurott was in. “I rarely see you lose, Peko.”

“I didn’t lose, exactly,” Peko told him. “The Pokemon I was trying to catch ran away… Again…” She looked down at her shoes, embarrassed.

Kuzuryuu quickly caught on. He had known Peko since birth, so it was easy for him to figure out what had really happened. “Don’t tell me you were trying to catch a fluffy Pokemon again and you let it beat the crap out of Samurott, Peko!” he cried.

Peko hung her head in shame.

“Peko,” sighed Kuzuryuu, shaking his head. “You should be more careful… Imagine how pissed one of your teachers would be if they knew about this.” He gritted his teeth at the thought. Peko had been raised under abnormal circumstances, and the harsh behavior the adults around her in the Kuzuryuu group treated her with was nothing she wasn’t used to, but Kuzuryuu didn’t like it whenever he caught someone speaking badly to her.  It was too kind of him, really. Peko appreciated him going out of his way to help her.

“Hey, Peko,” Kuzuryuu said. “What kind of Pokemon was it this time?”

Peko turned away from her face away from the yakuza heir, trying to hide her embarrassment. “A Pachirisu…”

“A Pachirisu,” repeated Kuzuryuu. “An electric Pokemon. No wonder Samurott got so beat up, huh?” He didn’t say anything after that for a few moments. The young boy was lost in a train of thought, and Peko didn’t dare interrupt him. He seemed to be debating something. “Easy,” he finally spoke up, a smirk on his face. “I’ll get that Pachirisu for you!”

Peko blinked in surprise. “Young Master! You don’t have to—“

“Well I want to, okay?” Kuzuryuu almost snapped back at her. “Now, where did that Pachirisu go?”

Hesitantly, the swordswoman pointed behind the dojo. Without wasting a split second, Kuzuryuu dashed off, a determined expression on his face. “Wait, Young Master--!” Peko protested, following after the boy with her Samurott tailing behind her. She was very appreciative of his kindness, but it was unnecessary for him to go out of his way to do this for her. She was only his tool, so there was no need for him to be so kind…!

When Peko caught up, Kuzuryuu was standing a small distance away from the Pachirisu, who was staring him down with a surprised expression on his face. The Pachirisu quickly regained its composure and smirked, sparks flaring from its cheek pouches as it prepared itself for another battle. Kuzuryuu looked confident, however, and he too was smirking right back at the Pokemon.

Kuzuryuu pulled a Pokeball from the pocket of his suit and pressed the button, growing it to its normal size. “All right, let’s do this, Krookodile!” he yelled out as he tossed the Pokeball, which opened up to reveal his partner: Krookodile. Just as Samurott had been with Peko since birth, Kuzuryuu had always had his Krookodile. Krookodile was an intimidating Pokemon that often liked to show off his sharp teeth and claws. Much like Kuzuryuu, he loved to act tough, but there was certainly a softer side to the Intimidation Pokemon buried deep down.

Kuzuryuu crossed his arms, smirking confidently as his Krookodile let out a battle cry, throwing his arms up into the air as if to tell his trainer he was ready to fight. “This will be a piece of cake! Krookodile, use Dig!”

As instructed, the Krookodile leapt underground, disappearing into the soft dirt below. Pachirisu, confused, began looking around frantically to find out where he was going to pop up. The earth rumbled as Krookodile burst up from the ground right in front of Pachirisu, ready to attack.

Pachirisu panicked and shot a Thunderbolt at Krookodile just as he was about to land his attack, who didn’t react to the attack in the slightest. After all, being a ground Pokemon, Kuzuryuu’s Krookodile had the advantage of being immune to electric attacks. Krookodile proceeded to slam into Pachirisu, knocking it off its feet and sending it flying.

The EleSquirrel crashed to the ground as Krookodile landed skillfully on its feet victoriously.

“Gotcha!” Kuzuryuu cried, pumping his fist triumphantly. “Now, Peko, use your Pokeball!”

Peko blinked at Kuzuryuu, shocked. He went out of his way to do this for her?

“Come on, quick, before it gets up again!” Kuzuryuu urged the swordswoman.

Peko snapped out of her thoughts. She could think about how grateful she was later. Retrieving an empty Pokeball from her bag, she clutched onto it tightly, excitement pumping through her. With a quick toss, the Pokeball hit Pachirisu and drew it inside. When it landed on the ground, it began to teeter back and forth, as it always did when catching a Pokeman. A drop of sweat slipped down Peko’s face as she bit her lip and watched the ball intently. Then, with a affirmative beep, the ball stopped.

It seemed unreal to her when she reached down to pick up the Pokeball, containing what was now her Pachirisu. Her own fluffy Pokemon. She held it up and examined it for a few seconds, wondering if this was really happening. Perhaps this would seem silly to someone else, but to Peko, who had been wanting a fluffy Pokemon all her life, it was a huge moment. When it finally soaked in, she grinned genuinely for the first time in weeks.

“Young Master!” Peko cried out with joy, swirling around to meet his eyes. “Thank you! It’s because of you that I have finally captured this Pokemon! I couldn’t even do it myself!”

Kuzuryuu rubbed the back of his head as he looked away, blushing slightly. “Yeah, you’re welcome. It wasn’t all me, really. You probably could have done it…” he muttered modestly.

But Peko wasn’t in the mood for listening to that sort of thing from him. Without thinking, she approached him and wrapped her arms around Kuzuryuu, pulling him close to her in a warm, tight embrace. “Thank you, Young Master. It really was you. You have no need to deny it. Your kindness… it means so much to a tool like me…!” Even after she was done speaking, she didn’t let go of Kuzuryuu. Holding him like this felt nice… it felt right.

Kuzuryuu had gone as still as a stone. “P-Peko,” he stuttered, his bright red face pressed against her. “I…”

At that moment, it seemed to occur to Peko exactly what she was doing. She broke away from the hug instantly, staring at her Young Master with a bright red face. She felt hot, and her heart began to race as she realized how impulsive her actions were. “I apologize, Young Master…!” she said, trying to cover up the growing blush on her face. “I didn’t mean for such an intimidate gesture!”

“W-What?” Peko’s words only seemed to increase the tension, with Kuzuryuu’s face turning a shade of red that no tomato could rival. “I mean…it’s no problem! I don’t mind you hugging me, Peko!” he blurted out.

The two teenagers continued to stare at each other, flustered with what had just happened, until they were cut off by strange laughter coming from the side. They both turned and saw Krookodile and Samurott wearing knowing smirks on their faces, holding back laughter at their embarrassed trainers.

“W-What’s that expression about, Krookodile!” yelled Kuzuryuu. “Stop looking at us like that!"

“Samurott, what are you looking at us like that for?” demanded Peko, already knowing the answer to that question. “The Young Master and I are simply good friends…!”

With that, the two Pokemon seemed to laugh even harder at their clearly enamored trainers. Flushed, Peko and Kuzuryuu turned to look at each other, but the moment their gazes met, they quickly turned to look the other way.

“Anyways!” declared Peko, trying to change the subject. “I have to introduce the rest to Pachirisu, and start building trust with it so that it will allow me to touch its fur!”

“I’m coming with you!” Kuzuryuu answered instantly. Realizing how eager he had sounded, he hesitated. “Er… I mean, in case you need help or something!”

Peko smiled at him, although she still wore a blush on her face from their embrace. “Of course, Young Master!”


End file.
